1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to program guides on mobile devices. In one example, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for allowing mobile devices to dynamically and efficiently access program guide information.
2. Description of Related Art
Some mobile devices such as cellular phones have the capability of playing broadcast media streams, such as broadcast video or audio streams. A mobile device user can select a particular channel and receive broadcast media for a selected station. In order to provide a user with a more complete user experience, program guide information including channel, title, and time information can be provided. In some instances, the program guide information is downloaded to a mobile device from a service provider.
However, mechanisms for providing program guide information to mobile devices are limited. In many instances, providing program guide information to a mobile device disrupts a user's experience. Consequently, the techniques of the present invention provide mechanisms for improving the ability of mobile devices to obtain program guide information.